It Happens
by Your Iron Lung
Summary: Oscar x Boyd A little incest never hurt anyone, right? Certainly not according to Oscar's logic. A FE9 or Fire Emblem: The Path of Radiance


Boyd awoke to the sun shining in his face and with the birds outside chirping loudly. His vision was blurred by sleep and his senses had not yet fully awaken. He yawned and that's when he noticed it. A hand was lying across his waist. It was not his own hand, but a more slender one. The hand was connected to an arm, which was connected to the shoulder of the person sleeping next to him.

At first, Boyd did not recognize him for the sands of sleep were still in his eyes. As the sand fell out, however, there was no mistaking the man who slept beside him.

"O-Oscar?!!"

Boyd was so shocked and confused he nearly jumped out of bed! His heart was beating fast and his mind was sent reeling. He put a hand to his heart and took deep breaths. He sighed and looked again at Oscar, only this time, taking it all in.

'_Wait a minute…is he…**naked??!!** Hold on…I'm naked!!! What the hell is going on?!!!' _

He sat up right and propped himself up on his pillows. His heart started beating fast and his rapid breathing returned. He stole a quick glance at Oscar, who, despite all odds, was still asleep, or so Boyd thought.

Actually, Oscar was wide awake. He was waiting for Boyd's reaction to the circumstance he had unexpectedly been thrown into. He was waiting to see if his younger brother would let them be a couple.

Boyd was caught again staring at Oscar. This time, he noticed just how thin he was. His frame was incredibly slight, it was hard to believe that this man was a mercenary. But, with all his armor on, it added to his bulk. Oscar's arms were very womanlike, in the fact that they weren't very muscular. How could he hold a lance with arms like those?

Staring into Oscar's face gave Boyd a calm and relaxed feeling. He continued to lean against the pillows, deeply thinking about what would happen if he and his brother did become a pair…

At last, Oscar stirred and woke up, he decided that the suspense was killing him!

"Good morning, Boyd." He leaned over and kissed Boyd gently on the cheek.

"Hey…" Boyd was still so deep in thought, he didn't notice that Oscar had just kissed him. A sudden reality hit Boyd hard. He couldn't remember what had happened the night before! What would happen if he found out that they had gotten sexually active?! His heart was beating fast again…

"Oscar…what…what happened, last night?" he asked shyly, avoiding Oscar's eyes.

"If your asking if we got sexually intimate, than no, nothing happened."

Boyd felt both relieved and just a tad bit disappointed, which he immediately scolded himself for feeling. He then realized they were both naked, and questioned Oscar yet again.

"If what you're saying is true…than what's with the nakedness?"

Oscar shrugged slightly and a smug look played across his face.

"I guess it just happens when you make out."

Boyd's jaw dropped as those last words echoed around his head…

_It just happens when you make out…_

_It just happens when you make out…_

Finally Boyd came back together to respond:

"We…you mean…we were…kissing?!"

Oscar nodded. Boyd was shocked.

"Why the hell can't I remember any of this?!"

Oscar laughed and touched a knot on the back of Boyd's head. He winced and felt it himself.

"You fell out of bed last night and hit your head. Maybe that's why?"

Boyd turned red and they sat like that. Every once in a while, Boyd attempted to say something, but every time he did, nothing came out. Mentally, Boyd was still trying to make a decision, but he couldn't help feel that maybe he was making the wrong one.

"Hey…Oscar, I don't know about all this…"

Oscar knew what was coming and he didn't wait for the rest. He leaned his body across Boyd's and softly pressed his lips onto Boyd's. This made Boyd rethink everything. Again he was in a state of confusion and panic, a state he didn't like being in. He did the only thing he knew to do: he closed his eyes and began to kiss Oscar back.

'This isn't so bad…at least I don't have to worry about trying to make a good impression on his parents!' he smiled mentally at this jest and continued kissing Oscar affectionately.

GW: I don't own and I didn't create Fire Emblem


End file.
